


Private Party

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Minister's Spring ball is a boring, stuffy affair, and Abby wants out, until Becker suggests a party of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abby was bored. Attending the Minister's Spring ball was the last thing she had wanted to do, especially as it meant dressing very formally. It wasn't her. The others all seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it though, especially Connor who seemed to think his tuxedo made him look like James Bond. Abby just felt very out of place in her figure hugging red dress.

 

She'd had enough and decided to find a quiet spot to finish her drink and wait for Connor. She supposed she could have just asked him if they could go home, but he was having fun and she didn't want to ruin his evening since it was a rare thing these days that they went out. She found a small lounge area with a private bar in the corner. The barman was closing up for the night, but said it was okay for Abby to remain in the lounge if she wanted.

 

The sofa was comfortable and she sat back, taking a sip from her drink and watching the barman cleaning. After some minutes, someone else came in – Becker.

 

“You're as fed up as I am?” he said. Abby nodded. “Mind if I join you?” He sat beside her and unfastened his bow tie, shoving it into the pocket of his jacket. “I went to a lot of these kind of things when I was in army and hated it.”

 

“It's all very false,” Abby murmured.

 

“Agreed.” Becker took a long mouthful of what remained of his pint and edged closer to Abby. “We could liven things up a bit though. Have our own little party.”

 

“What did you have in mind, Captain Becker?” She noticed a flash of something in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine, a look that spoke of mischief.

 

“It's an office party, shouldn't there be people doing things they'll regret in the morning?”

 

“Like what exactly?”

 

He gave her that look again, but this time it was more than just a fleeting moment. His hand moved to her thigh and began to stroke it with his fingertips and then he leaned in and gently kissed her. Abby sucked in her breath, it was the last thing she expected Becker to do and she knew she should be stopping this now, but that tingle in her spine felt too good.

 

When she didn't make any sign of protest, Becker placed his hand onto her chin and tilted her face towards him, moving in for a firmer, more determined kiss. Against her better judgement, Abby found herself returning it. His hand moved down to the curve of her hip as his tongue pushed past her lips and Abby let out a sigh, tangling her own tongue with his. Abby felt her heart beginning to race – what was it Becker said about doing something they'd regret in the morning? Getting into a full on kiss with him would certainly fall into that category, yet she still didn't want to stop.

 

His hand drifted up and cupped her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze and then breaking off the kiss. “Everything okay, Abby?” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

 

“More than okay.”

 

Becker swallowed nervously and removed his jacket before pulling Abby back into another kiss, his fingers gliding over her throat as his tongue danced with hers. Abby responded, reaching down to his stomach and letting her fingers tease over the waistband of his trousers before moving down and grasping his cock through the fabric of his trousers and underwear. There were definite signs of arousal there, and as her hand traced over the length, she felt it twitch into life.

 

Becker's breathing was growing deeper and more rapid as his kiss moved behind her ear. The warmth of his breath against her flesh made her breath hitch and then she found herself parting her thighs willingly when his hand moved between them. His hand moved up, stroking the flesh until he reached her pussy and then allowed his fingers to gently rub against the silk fabric of her underwear.

 

“Becker!” Abby gasped, shocked at how good this felt. His kiss grew more intense, breathing harder as his other hand reached behind and unfastened the zip at the back of her dress. In one easy, well practised move, he had slid the strap of her dress off her shoulder and had exposed her breast, he cupped it and then flicked his tongue over her nipple. She felt it harden and she gasped again as he licked her breast hungrily. She glanced over her shoulder, aware that the barman was still there, but Becker didn't seem to care.

 

He pulled of his shirt, revealing a firm torso covered in a mat of thick, dark hair. He kissed her again, his hands pulling the other strap of her dress off to expose her other breast, allowing her nipples to brush against his chest.

 

It was this point that Abby decided that she was not just going to stop at this kiss, nor was she going to let Becker make all of the moves. She unfastened his belt and he broke off the kiss, sitting back to watch her for a moment. As she undid the button and zip on his trousers, the barman cleared his throat and muttered something about leaving and the door clicked closed behind him. Abby supposed that although the door wasn't locked, no-one else would come in, and that made her more confident.

 

As Becker's mouth clamped onto her breast, licking and suckling the nipple, and his hands explored the curves of her body, Abby pulled his cock free from his underwear. Her groin clenched at the sight of it, thicker and longer than any cock she'd seen before, it reared up hard and the thought of how it would feel inside her practically made her cum there and then. She pounced on it, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking on it, holding the base firmly with one hand.

 

“That's it, Abby!” Becker groaned, stroking her back as she bobbed up and down, sucking and licking him. Abby had always been told she was great at sucking cock, and she was determined to show Becker just how good she was. His hips rolled and his soft groans grew louder, which Abby knew only meant one thing. With a jerk, his cum hit the back of her throat and she swallowed it with a satisfied groan. His cock briefly softened, but as Abby continued to suck and lick him, it hardened again pretty quickly.

 

Becker's hand moved down Abby's back and pulled up the back of her dress. He pulled the fabric of her knickers aside so that he could slide a finger into her pussy, and he kissed her flesh as they both breathed hard.

 

After several long minutes, they both seemed to feel the need to move on at the same time. Abby stood up in front of Becker and he slid her dress down her body to let her step out of it. “I want you, Abby!” he growled, pulling her onto his lap with her back to him. She felt that enormous cock pressed against her back and she whimpered.

 

“I want you too,” she gasped back. “Put it in!”

 

He pulled her knickers aside and Abby felt him adjust their position and his cock was probing at her entrance. “Please!” she begged.

 

“Abby!” He thrust up, his cock entering her and making them both gasp out. Abby sank down, taking him in deeper and soon he was buried completely inside her. Abby braced herself, knowing that Becker would not be gentle. They moved together and soon found a comfortable position and pace, Abby bouncing up and down on Becker's lap, skin slapping against skin.

 

They groaned and panted, moving together in perfect unison. Becker's hands gliding over every inch of her body, focussing on her breasts for a while and then one hand moved to the point where they joined and began to rub her clit hard.

 

Abby felt the fire in her groin begin to spread and her insides were clamping around the hard shaft pounding into her. She was close to orgasm but trying to hold it off as long as possible. Becker leaned back against the back of the sofa, and Abby lay back with him as they built towards her climax and then, as her body began to thrash around, Becker turned her head towards him and kissed her hard.

 

When that first orgasm subsided, Becker suggested changing position. Abby stood up and Becker slid her knickers completely off, and he kicked away his trousers and underwear that had been pooled around his ankles. He took a moment to drink in the sight of a completely naked Abby before him then moved closer, pulling her thighs apart and licking her clit. Abby would've let him continue like this but Becker had other ideas. He turned her and pushed towards the sofa so that she was on all fours, and then moved behind her, sliding his cock into her pussy again.

 

“Becker! Becker!” His long cock pounded into her hard, his arm around her waist for support whilst his other grasped her breast.

 

“Abby! Why haven't we done this before?! So good!”

 

They gasped and moaned loudly, building pace once again. Every stroke inside her made Abby cry out now and wave after wave of pleasure flowed through every nerve in her body. Becker was kissing her shoulders and groaning that he was close to cumming. “Fill me Becker!” she sobbed. “I want your cum in me! Fuck me!”

 

“Abby!” Becker released and Abby felt the hot jet of semen deep within her core. Her body pulsed, accepting it willingly. Their mouths crushed together, a hot mash of lips and tangled tongues as Becker continued fucking Abby hard. Another thrust, two, three, four... and a second jet of semen exploded into Abby. She cried out, sobbing Becker's name and begging him not to stop.

 

“I've never cum this hard before!” he gasped, his hips jerking erratically now as he struggled to keep control. “This is what you do to me, Abby!”

 

Abby tried to respond but he released again, flooding her body completely and she could only cry out as her own body shook violently in a huge orgasm that overwhelmed her.

 

They both lay together on the sofa, breathing hard and coming down from the massive high. Becker slowly withdrew and kissed Abby. As she lazily tangled her tongue with his and stroked his face, she was aware that he was pumping his cock, bringing it back to life again. Her head was reeling, clearly he was preparing for more. Her body still vibrated with pleasure and she could feel his seed flowing inside her, making her feel more alive than she'd felt in a long time.

 

“Becker, I... that was... damn it, Becker, that was bloody amazing!”

 

“We are pretty good together aren't we?” He whispered. His hand was stroking her arse and his fingers were easing her arse cheeks apart. He pushed a finger gently into her arse hole and gazed into Abby's eyes, asking a question without speaking. Abby's groin danced, she knew what it was he was asking. He pushed a second finger inside and was massaging the hole, opening it up and preparing it.

 

“I've never... but if you want...”

 

“I do, very much. I want to fuck your arse, Abby.” He shifted so that he was laid fully on top of her , with her on her stomach beneath him. He removed his fingers and pressed the tip of his cock at the hole.

 

Abby bit down on her bottom lip, gasping as he entered her. He eased himself in a little at a time, his breathing hard and fast. Abby whimpered with each movement, feeling herself opening up to accept his cock and soon he was completely inside her.

 

“Thank you,” Becker whispered. “You have no idea how long I've dreamed about being in this position with you,”

 

“I hope I'm not a disappointment,” she breathed.

 

“You won't be.” He began to move in and out very slowly, allowing her to get used to the sensation, and then he rolled them so that they were both on their sides with his body pressed flush against Abby's back. His thrusts grew harder and faster, and Abby was with him. This was a completely new experience for her and she was loving it.

 

“Becker! Harder! Yes!”

 

“Oh Abby! Abby! So good! Yes! Yes!” He pushed two fingers into her pussy whilst he continued fucking her arse and he groaned out, feeling her insides convulse around his fingers. She was sobbing and he knew he was making her cum over and over again. A very satisfying thought.

 

“I'm almost there, let's end this together!” he grunted. Using both hands, he thrust fingers into her pussy and rubbed at her clit. Abby almost screamed out and she went limp in his arms as he let out a guttural cry and released into her arse.

 

“Becker! Becker!” Abby whimpered, seeking his mouth for a kiss. They moved together for a few more seconds, riding out the last moments of their orgasms and then held each other. Neither really wanted to move, but both realised that they would be missed soon and should make their way back to the party. As they dressed, they exchanged the occasional glance and smiled knowingly.

 

“Well, I certainly didn't expect that tonight,” Becker said finally.

 

“Me either, but... what you said earlier about regretting it the next morning... I don't think I will.” Abby felt her cheeks burning. If you'd told her a couple of hours ago that she'd have been having sex with Becker tonight, she'd have laughed in their face, but now it felt like a perfectly natural thing to have happened. So natural in fact that she had a question bouncing around that she needed to know the answer to before they left this room.

 

“Can we do that again?”

 

Becker's eyes widened and then he grinned. “Yes. Definitely. When I said that we were good together, I meant it. Too good for this to be just a one off.”

 

“Yes, I agree.” Abby swallowed and felt her heart pounding. “Let's set a date now, I don't think I can wait...”

 

“Tomorrow,” Becker said without hesitation. “I don't want to wait either. Meet me at the coffee shop by the train station tomorrow afternoon at two. We'll take it from there.”

 

And with that, Becker was striding out of the room, adjusting his bowtie and looking incredibly cool. Abby wasn't quite so sure she looked so composed, so paused for a few moments trying to calm her beating heart. This was crazy. Her body ached and still tingled with pleasure from what was the best fucking she'd ever had, and in less than 24 hours she was meeting Becker for more. She had a feeling this was the start of something very interesting.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Abby paused for a moment outside the shop. It was exactly two o'clock and she'd been debating whether she should arrive early, late or on time... or even if she should be here at all. She could see Becker inside, sat at a table for two in the far corner. She wondered if he'd been through the same thoughts as her since last night, and maybe this would all be so much easier if he'd not turned up.

 

Her mouth was dry, her hands sweaty and her heart was pounding so hard she was convinced it would burst through her chest at any second. What she was about to do was scary and exciting and there would be so many consequences if it went wrong. If it was just her and Becker involved, there would be no hesitation, but there was Connor. The lies had already started, and it was only going to get worse. Was it worth it?

 

Her mind drifted back to the party last night. Connor had barely noticed that she wasn't there which was pretty much par for course these days since he'd got himself involved with Prospero and Philip Burton. She'd been gone for well over an hour, being fucked by Becker in a lounge somewhere in the hotel that was being used for the ball, yet it seemed he'd not given her a thought in all that time. As they went home, Connor was full of all the contacts he'd been introduced to and how Burton had said it would help move his career along. She should have been happy for him because he was so happy himself, but she had strong reservations about what Burton was doing.

 

Back at the flat, she went straight to the shower to cleanse herself of everything that was Becker. Her hands over her body made the flesh tingle at the memory of being with him, and the thought of their arrangement to meet up again was very pleasant. Connor was already asleep when she slipped into bed, which she was grateful for considering how much of a pounding her body had had from Becker, and when she woke in the morning Connor was already making himself a coffee and toast.

 

“You're up early for a Saturday,” she'd remarked.

 

“Yeah, sorry if I disturbed you. Philip's asked me to go through some stuff with him. It'll probably take most of the day.” Connor replied. “Can the supermarket run wait until tomorrow? It's quieter on a Sunday anyway.”

 

“Of course,” Abby sighed. He was going to be out all day, which meant getting away to meet Becker would be easier, but it still hurt.

 

“What have you got planned for today? You should do something cool, just for you without me getting under your feet.”

 

“I might go to the gym,” she said. “Have a proper, hard workout. Haven't had one for ages.” She stifled a smile, the workout she had in mind would certainly be hard. With that, Connor was kissing her cheek and leaving.

 

It was that recollection of events that made Abby make up her mind. If Connor was more interested in working for Burton on a Saturday, then she should do what Connor had suggested... something cool just for herself. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Becker acknowledged her with a nod as she ordered a small latte at the counter and then she made her way over to join him.

 

“I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind,” he said. “Have trouble getting away from Connor?”

 

Abby shook her head. “He's working. Probably won't get home until later tonight, that's what usually happens when he goes in to do something for Burton.” She frowned.   
  
“Are you sure he's not having an affair?” Becker smirked.

 

“That's not Connor's style.”

  
“But it's yours, right? I mean, that's what this is... last night could have been dismissed as a one-off, a mistake, error of judgement... but making a conscious decision to actually meet up with the purpose of repeating...”

 

“Yes, I know...” Abby hissed. “I'm fully aware that I'm cheating on Connor to be with you, Becker. We need to make one thing very clear from the start. This is strictly between us... no-one else must know, especially not Connor. It would kill him.”

 

“I can keep this very discrete, Abby. It kind of makes it even more... fun doesn't it?”

 

Abby breathed a sigh of relief and tried to relax. She'd not really had any doubts that Becker would keep things a secret, but she still needed to hear him say it. They drank their coffees in near silence, then Becker stood up to leave. It seemed there wasn't going to be any social niceties in this relationship. “I'm guessing your place is a no-go just in case Connor does decide to come home early?”

 

She nodded. “It'll have to be your place, or we could check into the hotel across the road if you'd prefer.”

 

“My place is fine. Are you parked at the train station? Might be best to leave your car there. If you need to come up with a story, you can say you took the train into the city. I'll bring you back here later.”

 

Abby smiled. It surprised her just how much Becker had obviously thought this through and she wondered how long he'd been going through this kind of scenario in his mind. Last night he'd said that he'd imagined fucking her arse for a long time... what else had he been imagining and for how long? Not that it mattered now, he had her and she was pretty certain she would let him do pretty much anything to her.

 

The drive to Becker's apartment was relatively quick thankfully, Abby wasn't sure she'd cope with a long journey feeling so nervous. She followed him up the stairs, her heart in her throat. They passed one of Becker's neighbours on the way who wanted to stop for a chat. He was polite, and introduced Abby as a friend from work. The neighbour gave them a knowing look and said she'd leave them to get on with their day.

 

Abby giggled. “Is it really that obvious?”

 

“It had better not be! We're supposed to be discrete, right?”

 

He unlocked the door and let Abby go in first. The door hadn't even clicked shut before Becker was on her, pushing her against the wall and smothering her in a heated, passionate kiss that took her breath. “Abby! Finally!”

 

Abby returned his kiss hungrily, tugging at his t-shirt. Last night felt like a lifetime away, and neither wanted to wait any longer. “Which way is the bedroom?” she panted.

 

Becker guided her, slowly moving along the corridor as they kissed and tugged at each other's clothing. Abby's blouse was almost completely undone by the time the bedroom door was pushed open and Becker's jeans were open as they stumbled and fell onto the bed. There was a fire raging between them already as Abby's blouse was thrown to the floor and her bra pulled over her shoulders. Abby parted her thighs and Becker knelt between them, gazing down at her with lust filled eyes. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and then bent down, grasping one breast firmly with one hand and taking the other in his mouth, sucking and licking it and making satisfied groans. Abby threw back her head and sighed, enjoying the attention being lavished on her. Any reservations she might have had disappeared very quickly as her body responded to Becker.

 

After a few minutes he shifted, moving behind her to kiss her neck and ear as his hands moved around her waist to unfasten her jeans and ease them down over her hips with her knickers. He slid one hand between her thighs and used the other to support himself just behind her head. “So beautiful,” he whispered, licking her neck and pushing a couple of fingers into her aching pussy.

 

“Becker!” Abby whimpered. His fingers were skilful and found exactly the right spot inside her, curling and thrusting and igniting nerves that made Abby's body tingle. His thumb grazed over her clit and that was Abby's undoing. She cried out as her first orgasm of the day washed over her, and Becker pulled her into a kiss as he continued using his fingers inside her pussy. Abby couldn't believe her luck, the sex last night had been so good she'd been afraid that it was just a fluke and that it couldn't possibly be that good again... It seemed this was already promising to be amazing.

 

He rolled her onto her back again and pulled her jeans and knickers completely off, then reached around to unfasten her bra and pulled that away too, casting it onto the floor with a flourish. Abby sat up and pulled Becker closer so that she could finish removing his jeans too. As they moved over his slender hips, his cock sprang up free from the confines of his underwear, long, thick and hard. Had she really had a cock that big inside her? And in her arse too? It was mind blowing.

 

Now Becker was parting her thighs wider and straddling over her, pressing his cock towards her mouth as he dipped down to lick at her pussy. His tongue lashed against her sensitive clit, making her gasp out and then probed into the hole. Abby felt her hips rolling as he lapped her, and she groaned her pleasure before grasping his cock and guiding it to her lips. She remembered sucking him last night and swallowing his cum and she intended to do the same now. They pleasured each other with tongues and mouths, Abby sucking and licking his cock with enthusiasm whilst he alternated between flicking and sucking her clit and probing her hole with his tongue. As the heat intensified and their groans grew louder, he used his fingers as well. Abby upped her ministrations too, cupping his balls in her hand.

 

Abby thrashed around as another orgasm began to build but Becker held onto her hips to try and steady her, and then his own hips jerked. He released into her throat, and groaned out loud as Abby swallowed everything he gave her and continued to suck him.

 

“Abby! Abby!” He released again then withdrew his softened cock from her mouth and they parted briefly to move into another position. Their limbs tangled together as they kissed hard, tongues dancing and every inch of flesh explored with desperate hands.

 

“Fuck me, Becker!” Abby pleaded.

 

“Patience, patience! Do you think I'll let you leave here without fucking your brains out first? It's all I've thought about since last night.”

 

Abby responded with a gasp, it was all she'd thought about too. Becker's fingers pushed into her pussy again and he moved on top of her, kissing her face, her neck, her shoulders, breathing hard. Abby reached down and grasped hold of his cock, feeling it swell with her touch and as she pumped it, grow hard and erect.

 

She decided it was time she took control, and rolled them both so that Becker was beneath her. She straddled him and took his cock firmly in her hand. “I want this,” she demanded. “Inside me. Now.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“It is. And I always get what I want.” Moments later, she was sinking herself down onto his hard, long, shaft. It felt even bigger than she remembered as she impaled herself deeper and deeper, his cock never ending. Her breathing grew more rapid, her groin on fire as her internal muscles clamped onto him, joining them as one.

 

“So, you got me inside you. What now?” Becker growled. He circled his arm around her waist and put his other hand to the back of her head, grasping a handful of hair. Abby rotated her hips and cried out, an electric like bolt shooting up her spine.

 

“Fuck me!”

 

They both began to move together, Becker's upward thrusts meeting Abby's downward movements. Their gasps and cries of pleasure filled the air as they built up their pace. Their kisses mirrored the frenzied movements below, tongues and lips mashing together, hands tangling in each other's hair and rough caresses that would almost certainly leave bruises. Becker slid a finger into Abby's arse as they rocked together and he growled something about wanting to fuck her there too.

 

Abby leaned back a little and Becker followed her, devouring one of her breasts with his mouth before flipping them both so that Abby was beneath him. “I always get what I want too!” he breathed, pulling her thighs wider apart. She responded by wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him into a kiss. As her tongue danced with his, Becker adjusted his position slightly so that he could pound into her with a hard, fast pace.

 

The bed beneath them creaked with a steady rhythm as they fucked hard. Both gasped and groaned loudly, abandoning themselves to the pleasure. “Becker! Fuck me, fuck me! Don't stop!”

 

“I don't intend to!” Becker groaned out, his hips rolling erratically as he neared his release. “God, Abby! So good!”

 

“Becker!” Abby's body began to thrash as her orgasm began to roll through her body. His mouth was on hers, crushing her lips and almost smothering her with the intensity of it, and then he let out a sound that came from deep within and sounded like it had come from an animal as his cock exploded and released a jet of his semen into Abby's willing body. He stilled himself, buried deep inside as his cock continued to spill out its seed, feeling her internal muscles clamping around his shaft, milking it for every single drop.

 

After several long moments, he eased himself out and rolled onto his back, exhausted and red faced. Abby followed, resting her head against his chest and circling his waist with her arm. He stroked her hair and they lay there without saying a word for several minutes.

 

“That was... intense,” he finally said.

 

“Yeah.” Abby stroked his chest and moved in closer. “I'm not sure what I was expecting today, but I think that was even better than yesterday.” She lifted herself up to look Becker in the eyes and her groin did a somersault. The look of pure lust in his eyes was a pleasant surprise and she knew there was more to come.

 

“I'm just getting my head around the fact that you're in my bed after months of fantasising about it.”

 

“I had no idea you were even vaguely interested in me, I thought...”

 

“I had a thing for you from the start, but I was the new guy and I was cautious... then when you came back...” He sighed. “I'm not in the habit of seducing other men's girlfriends.”

 

“And I'm not in the habit of cheating on my boyfriend, yet here we both are.”

 

“Yes, here we are.” Becker reached up to touch Abby's cheek and she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss spoke of things neither would say out loud, not yet anyway. Their tongues danced together as they wrapped their arms around each other, softly moaning as the heat between them rose. Becker then moved his kisses to Abby's neck and throat as he rolled them over so that she was beneath him. Abby sighed, throwing back her head to elongate her neck as Becker kissed and licked her. Both his hands cupped her breasts, caressing them with firm fingers and then his tongue circled one of hard nipples several times before gently blowing on it.

 

Abby giggled and her back arched involuntarily, a pleasant shiver running the length of her spine. She grasped a handful of Becker's hair as he clamped his mouth onto her breast and began to suck it as his hands glided over her stomach and hips and then she parted her thighs for him.

 

“Becker!” Both of his thumbs pressed and rubbed her clit, and then he slid a couple of fingers into her sodden pussy. It did not take long before Abby's hips were rolling and jerking and she was gasping out. Breathing hard, Becker sat up and gazed down at Abby, holding his cock in his fist.

 

“Want this?” he teased.

 

“Yes, put it in me again! I want you deep inside me, fucking me and filling me with your cum!”

 

He laughed and pulled her thighs wider apart, kneeling between them and leaning down so that the tip of his cock pressed against her wet entrance. Abby whimpered and he pushed the tip into her.

 

“Please!” Abby begged.

 

“Say it again,” Becker teased. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Your cock, Becker. Fuck me with your cock and give me your cum!”

 

Unable to hold back any longer, he pushed into her and groaned out as they connected. He watched Abby bite on her lower lip as she opened for him, taking him in deeper and deeper. “Abby, you're so bloody amazing!”

 

“Becker!” Abby gripped onto his body tightly as he sank in even deeper. She was certain he was going to rip her apart yet she needed more of him. He stopped, his balls pushing against her skin, and then she felt him begin to move inside her. They gasped and breathed hard, gradually increasing their pace as Abby moved with Becker. They rolled around, using most of the surface of the bed as they both battled for dominance, a battle that Becker would eventually win as he used his hands to wrap her legs around his hips and then engulf her completely as his piston like cock thrust in and out hard and fast.

 

“Abby! Abby!” He could feel her body responding to his, her muscles gripping his cock and drawing him in. The bed beneath them creaked under protest and the headboard banged against the wall – he hoped his neighbours were out shopping or something otherwise he would have some apologising to do later.

 

Abby tried to call out Becker's name but her body was overcome by one orgasm after another and all she could do was cry out. Each thrust sent a new wave of electricity through her, each growing in intensity. As he dipped down and suckled on her neck, she could almost feel the fire in him raging as hard as the fire in her own groin. Then the moment of climax hit her, her body shaking violently as Becker's cum filled her body again. Becker growled, continuing to thrust into her. He pressed the palm of his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards his, smothering her in a kiss.

 

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, needing to kiss him as much as he needed to kiss her. He was still fucking her and as her womb pulsed, drinking in his cum, her body clamped onto him demanding more. She got it. He released again with a pained cry and she was with him. His life giving sperm flowing into her receptive body and the elation of the moment was overwhelming. If the sex last night had made her feel alive, then this made her feel almost immortal.

 

“Becker! Oh god! Oh god!” Finally finding her voice, Abby vocalised her pleasure, rolling her hips with Becker's thrusting. She could not believe that he was still hard and fucking her especially as he'd done the same less than 24 hours previously, but she was not complaining. She'd had a varied sex life, but she couldn't recall any other lover with this stamina. This affair with Becker was definitely going to continue, how could she let him go now that she knew what he was capable of in bed. “Fuck me! Fuck me!” She was whimpering now, her body exhausted but not willing to stop.

 

“Abby!” He gave a final hard, deep thrust, releasing a third time and collapsing against Abby's body. Both sobbed as they rolled around, holding onto each other's body until Becker reluctantly withdrew from her. Breathing hard, he lay on his back and Abby followed, snuggling against him.

 

“Bloody hell!” He finally said, and Abby laughed. “I had an inclining that you and I would be pretty damn good together, but I never thought...”

 

“Me either,” Abby whispered. “If I'd known we'd be this explosive in bed, I'd have fucked you months ago.”

 

“And I would have tried seducing you long before now. Seems we've wasted a lot of time when we could've been together making each other very happy.”

 

“Then let's make up for it!” Abby slid her hand down Becker's stomach and down towards his limp cock. As she grasped it and began to pump it, it began to harden. He let out a groan and pulled Abby into a kiss, his own hand reaching down between Abby's thighs. His fingers thrust into her cum filled pussy, making her gasp. His free hand moved to her arse, a finger sliding between her arse cheeks and pressing into the hole.

 

“I want to be in your arse again,” he grunted, “Last night felt so good.”

 

“Yes,” Abby murmured. Her head began to spin as she recalled last night. Anal sex had never appealed to her before, but it had felt so natural with Becker and now the thought of doing it again was amazing. Becker's fingers were now inside both of her holes, massaging and working them both. After a few minutes, he sat up and guided Abby onto his lap with her back against his chest, his cock pressed into the small of her back.

 

“Ready?” He growled.

 

“Put it in!”

 

With his arm circling her waist, he adjusted his position and used his free hand to guide his cock to her hole. Holding his breath, he began to push inside as Abby pushed back, easing him in deeper and deeper. It felt good, more than good. “Becker, please!” Soon he was completely inside her arse and Abby leaned back to kiss him. In this position, she could have some control over the pace unlike last night when it had been mostly Becker. Once she was used to him being inside her, she increased the pace and soon they were fucking hard, skin slapping against skin, breathing hard. Abby rubbed her clit vigorously, her fingers soon joined by Becker's.

 

“Abby! Fuck! I'm coming!”

 

Their bodies crashed together, an explosion of passion, lust and need as Becker came once more and Abby sobbed out loud trying to find something to grab hold of as her own orgasm overwhelmed her. They fell in a tangled, sweaty heap on the bed and lay together, listening to the sound of the other's breathing.

 

It was some twenty minutes later when Abby realised Becker was sleeping and she gently untangled herself from his embrace so as not to disturb him. For a moment she hesitated. What was the etiquette? Was he genuinely exhausted or was this him providing her with a way to leave without any awkwardness? She'd once been the queen of one night stands and had thought nothing of leaving a sleeping lover in the middle of the night, or waking up in an empty bed if she'd brought a guy back to her place. But this was different. It wasn't a one off, but it wasn't the kind of situation where she could snuggle up and wait for him to wake up either. Then she realised that her car was at the train station still, and that Becker had said he would drive her back.

 

A shower. Surely Becker wouldn't object to her using his bathroom. She'd freshen up and if he was still sleeping when she was done, she'd take a walk down to the main street and either try to flag down a cab, or see if there was a bus that would get her back to the train station. She kept it quick and didn't use any of Becker's products fearing that Connor would recognise the scent. She made a note in her head to put a few toiletries into a small bag. Maybe she should keep her gym bag in the car like she used to do, she'd have an excuse to have toiletries with her then, and then she'd have her own things wherever she and Becker ended up for their secret sex.

 

He was still sleeping when she came out, so she gathered up her clothing and got dressed. She couldn't help smiling at her sleeping lover, he was clearly exhausted after two days of great sex. She would tease him later about not being as fit as he would have everyone believe, but she'd soon whip him into shape. He stirred a little in his sleep as she leaned down to kiss his cheek and Abby found she was having to physically drag herself away.

 

As she made her way along the street in search of a taxi or bus, her step felt light whilst her head was full of so many thoughts. If anyone had said to her this time yesterday that she would be embarking on a full on, passionate affair with Becker, she'd probably have punched them. Yet here she was, feeling as if she'd been fucking him for years because it felt so natural and right. There were some very exciting times ahead.

 

 

 

 


End file.
